Konohagakure's Hanyou
by UselessPseudonym
Summary: A young Naruto disappears, only to return nearly four years later... but it appears he's brought company.
1. Chapter 1

Title- Konohagakure's Hanyou

Summary- A young Naruto disappears, only to return nearly four years later... and it appears he's brought company.

This is my first fanfiction and I realize it is far from perfect, so flame if you must. The cyber-heat keeps me warm :3. On a seperate note, I may change the title, any suggestions?

* * *

><p>Sarutobi Hiruzen sat in his office reminiscining about the nightmare-ish events of nearly seven years ago. The near elimination of Konohagakure at the hands of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The destruction and chaos caused by the unruly spirit fox caused the maiming and death of many of the villages shinobi and citizens, collapsed many of the buildings, including the civilan school and part of the hospital, anything in the path of the creatures wildly swaying tails was razed beyond repair or engulfed in demonic flames.<p>

Even after both he and the village managed to attempt to forget to incident, the vessel which held the fox at bay dissapeared from existance on the 3rd anniversery of its sealing, and he was the only one who knew. The vessel, which Sarutobi refused to allow the village elders and council to identify, was none other the son of the 4th Hokage. Sarutobi had made certain no one knew what the boy looked like or where he'd been kept. He had used shinobi whom were near worshippers of the 4th to hide the boy in an orphanage whose registry had been destroyed in the chaos. Just days after his birth, Namikaze Minato's son, Naruto, was hidden away from anyone whom even vaguely knew of the vessel or that the Yondaime had a child.

The Sandaime sighed. The people outside of his window were unaware of his inner turmoil as they decorated the village for the annual festival of the sealing of the Kyuubi no Kitsune in a vessel kept in the village. The Sandaime, in order to close any loose ends, announced to the villagers on the day of the sealing that the Kyuubi had been subdued by the Yondaime and trapped in an orb now kept safe in Hokage Tower. The orb was not to be destroyed, as any attempts to purify the toxic aura resulted in a backlash which could kill. The orb, no larger than one of his own crystal balls, in reality held only the residual demonic chakra of the fox and was trapped in order to keep the negetive energy from making those injured more ill, though it was as powerful as he said and could not be purified.

The elderly man massaged his temple as he vaguely noted that in just a few days the village would celebrate the 7th anniversery of the 'Death' of the demon. Today would have been relatively quiet and calm if not for the pair of Anbu who apparently deemed whatever they had to say important enough to appear unannounced in his office...

"Hokage-sama!" spoke the bird masked man, Tori, before said Hokage even had a chance to finish his next sigh. "A pair of small children were found outside the village, one appears to be injured."

"Who are they and where are they now?" As concerned as he was for the well-being of the children, he was hoping he could finish organizing his thoughts all the same.

"After we were certain they were indeed children, they were taken to the hospital for treatment. When asked their names, the injured boy replied 'Naruto'. The girl appears unharmed, but has yet to speak, Hokage-sama." spoke the second Anbu, Inu, after seeing the hokages expression and deciding his partner wasn't responding quickly enough.

Both shinobi were surpised when the Sandaime stood abrubtly, but followed when he exited the room suposedly in search of the now hospitalized children.

The hokage arrived at the hospital soon after with his confused pair of bodyguards trailing not far behind and was quickly lead to the childrens room by a very flustered young nurse. The nurse stayed outside the door as the elderly shinobi and two, still bewildered, jonin entered the room containing three more Anbu and two frightened, bloodied children.

With a single wave of his hand, the door was closed, the curtains drawn, and a soundproofing jutsu was placed placed on the room by the five masked men. The children sat motionlessly. The small boy had spiky bright blonde hair, sky blue eyes and strange whisker marks on each of his tanned cheeks. He would have looked exactly as Sarutobi remembered if it weren't for the nagging feeling that the boy's hair was a shade lighter or that the 'whiskers' seemed faded somehow. The girl was another matter, he'd never seen her before. Her features almost mirrored the boy, but her colors were muted and she had no 'whiskers'. Her hair was near platinum blonde, but still spiky and her eyes were an almost translucent blue and unlike the boy, her skin was pale.

"What are your names?" Asked the hokage, looking directly at the boy on the bed. He had both his left leg and right arm wrapped in bandanges and both children had blood on their clothes, assumed to be from the boys wounds, but since there was no cast on either of his limbs, it was safe to assume that nothing was broken. The hokage didn't bother asking the small girl, by the way she was glancing worriedly around the room, it was easy to guess that she wouldn't be speaking to any of them until she calmed down.

"Naruto" said the boy after a few moments. The child looked calm, but he could see fear in his eyes. The girl stilled hadn't calmed and was now holding his hand for comfort.

"Your full name." He had yet to quell his own nervousness.

"Namikaze Naruto..." The boy said sternly as the Anbu stared at him in disbelief, the stares causing the still unnamed girl to grip Naruto's hand even harder.

Making sure to silence the five men before they something he might regret, he turned his attention to the girl. "What is your name, child?" He asked, taking a gentler tone than he had with Naruto, who'd now taken to glaring at him.

"Her name is Namikaze Naruko." Naruto anwsered, still glaring.

Sarutobi waved his hand once again bringing the five men's attention back to him. "Release the jutsu and tell noone of what was spoken here. I want both of these children's blood tested, and I want at least two Anbu in this room at all times."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." They responded in unison after releasing the jutsu, watching their leader leave the room.

'This can't be right.' thought Sarutobi 'The Fourth had but one child... Could Minato have lied in order to keep the Kyuubi from ever being fully released and instead used two children? ... Then again, both children may not hold the fox... Is either child even his? But I remember Naruto...' Sarutobi walked into his office and closed the door never noticing his scowl was scaring the various shinobi he'd passed on his way through the building... or that three had quit for the day.

'I lied about the vessel which held the fox... It's not completely impossible that Minato lied to protect his child... or children. But that girl may not even be his child, but then who is she?' All the while, never noticing or reacting the person in the middle of his office. The silver haired wolf masked Anbu reading his small orange book paid the hokage no mind and simply continued reading while his renowned leader attempted to burn a hole in his desk using his eyes.

After what the Anbu captain estimated to be about 15 minutes, he loudly slammed his book closed and placed it in his pouch, pointedly ignoring the startled man now directing that desk-burning glare at him.

"Ookami-san..." said the older man, now that the other had his attention.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" said Ookami, said Hokage could just _feel_ the smile underneath that mask.

"I have something to discuss with you, it's confidential." The young assassin quickly placed a soundproofing jutsu on the office.

"Sorry I was late, I was helping an old lady cross the street..." Ookami said in jest, though he felt the serious atmosphere just the same.

"A blood test is being proformed as of right now for the pair of children found outside the village eariler. They claim to be the Yondaime's children... In less than 24 hours from now the results will be completed. I want you to retrieve the envelope before anyone sees the information inside and bring it directly to me. Understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Ookami responded in a grave tone.

"Kakashi... noone is to see the results..." The hokage watched as Minato's former student released the jutsu and disapeared without a word.

The Sandaime sighed. Today was supposed to be calming...

* * *

><p>And there's chapter one, please tell me what you think. As for any questions, PM me and I'll reply as soon as I can.<p> 


	2. Flashback

_This chapter is named Flashback..._ for a reason. This will be a short explanation as to why Naruto vanished the day before his third birthday. This doesn't explain much, I know, but it isn't supposed to. There will be smaller, shorter flashbacks in future chapters that won't be posted as separate chapters. Also,** KaKaSaku Chan**, Naruto will be powerful in this fic, but not at first. He'll gain more strength than normal over time because of the Kyuubi and the fact that he and it are no longer fighting for control. Don't worry, I like it when Naruto's really strong as well, it's more fun. :)

* * *

><p><em>Two year old Naruto slipped through the shadows with practiced ease, his small body never seen by the scattered mass of people roaming the streets. As he slipped into yet another hiding place, he vaguely noted that the time was quickly nearing midnight, he needed to get to a secluded area quickly, before his birthday arrived. He was no longer sure what was driving this need, he only knew he needed to do so <em>**now**_. He'd never had this need before today, but he used every unbecoming skill he knew to cause as much chaos and confusion amongst the orphanage caretakers to allow himself enough time to not only leave the grounds but to also to travel the distance he'd covered thus far. _

_He soon arrived in a wooded area through an unused training ground. He knew this was the place he needed to be right now, but didn't know why. He was still too young to understand, but he felt as though something 'inside' was calling him here. He'd had this feeling since noon and everytime he would try to ignore it his stomache would ache, his head would throb and the room would start to spin. In short, he hurt. But as soon as he gave in to the strange feeling, everything became clear, he could even picture where he needed to be, it was so vivid. But for the life of him, he didn't know _**why**_ he needed to be here aside from the weird throbbing ache in his tummy... _

_He sat there for a while, gazing at the full moon, surprised he could see it through the thick canopy and its surrounding foliage... then it started to blur. He rubbed his eyes, trying to clear his vision, looking around again, only to see it hadn't improved but worsened. His surroundings began to spin rapidly, at the moment he was glad he'd decided to pass the time while sitting, if he'd been standing right now he would have surely fallen. But these thoughts did nothing to help as his world went black. _

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_He awoke in a strange place. He immediately knew he was no longer lying in the bright green grass already damp with morning dew, he was somewhere else, somewhere... wetter... and darker. The water was nearly up to his midsection, though that wasn't that hard, he _was _two after all. He decided the only thing he could do was walk towards something, but unfortunately he saw nothing. He soon felt something 'inside' again, telling him which way to go, and so he followed. Although his first motion was to run he quickly decided against it, as he didn't like the idea of his head underwater... _

_As he shuffled the direction he was being 'pulled', he heard humming. It was soft, but he could tell which way it was coming from and quickly followed it. As he moved the humming became louder and louder. He kept heading toward the source until he saw a light. Something was glowing red and it looked to be attached to something metal. As he walked closer he noticed the glowing came from a piece of paper attached to, what looked like, bars. But he ignored it in favor of finding the source of the humming, he tried to look through the bars but not touch them; he didn't like the idea of touching the strange thing yet. _

_He peered through the darkness, never noticing the water around him receding little by little. Inside the cell, humming, was a girl. She couldn't have been older than him, she was very small, and looked strange. The child had fox ears atop her head and 9 tails behind her swaying to the beat of her song, both ears and her tails were white and were tipped with black, as though they'd been dipped in ink. This thought amused him for a short time, but he wanted to know where he was and needed the girl to find out. The girl's back was toward him and she didn't seem to notice he was there. He tried to call out to her, quickly finding out that he could not speak. He tried once more, this time a scream but not a sound was made. He paniced and fell backwards into the water, finding that it was now at his ankle instead of his waist. It seemed the girl picked this time to acknowledge his existence, as by the time he looked up, she'd stopped humming and had moved closer to the bars, though never touching them. He noticed he could see the other child much clearer now. Aside from her obviously strange animal features, the girl had long white hair, bordering on silver and the tips, like her tails, were black. Her eyes were strange to him as well. They were a strange gold and seemingly glowed, even in the dimness of their environment. She was dressed in a pure white kimono that stopped just above her knees with a black obi. With her skin nearly as pale as her kimono, she looked more like a strange doll rather than a child. _

_He watched the girl scrutinize him, her head tilting slightly to the left. The girl's black-tipped ears flicked towards him, almost as though she was listening to his breathing. She asked if he could speak, when he shook his head she took it upon herself to explain their unusual predicament. She immediately told him that she was the fox spirit that had so nearly destroyed his village, but not of her own volition. After seeing his understanderble fear, she asked if she could explain and perhaps clear up any misconceptions. She seemed quite relieved when he nodded yes._

_Over the next two hours the girl explained to him everything she knew about their current... arrangement. She told him about his father, the sealing, and even the genjutsu placed on her that made her attack the village against her will. She tried her best to leave nothing out and little Naruto could feel his head hurt as the girl continued. She told him that the genjutsu was the only reason she was able to communicate with him, as it had 'corrupted' the seal. She recalled that the genjutsu was placed on her mind by some 'weird guy' whose face she couldn't remember and when the Yondaime started the sealing, the genjutsu attempted to drain him of his chakra; though he obviously broke it soon after and finished the seal most likely not knowing of the corruption or the alterations caused by it._

_Even after this explanation, the young boy and fox girl knew there was going to be alot ground to cover. At this point, he wished he'd stayed asleep... _

* * *

><p>I need reviews... they make me happy! So far I have 3 reviews 8 alerts and favs and 115 hits. Tell me where I can improve, I'd appreciate it. :)<p> 


	3. How to confuse an old man

Here's yet another short chapter. I can't make them longer because I have the attention span of an ADHD 7 year old... I know this because recently an ADHD 7 year old told me that I had problems paying attention... O_o

* * *

><p>The Sandaime looked up as the wolf masked Anbu appeared in his office, orange book in hand. Kakashi handed over a manilla envelope and placed himself in the middle of the room at the hokages signal. He could tell the old man wasn't looking foward to the report inside, if the way he scowled at it was any indication, but he opened it nonetheless. After removing the documents his eyes scanned over the words, stopping at one place in particular, rereading it several times. His scowl deepened as he placed the papers back in the envelope and put them aside.<p>

"It appears that they are indeed his children... both of them." He looked to Kakashi, silently giving the other man permission to voice his unasked questions.

"Forgive me sir, but where exactly has he been all this time and where did the girl come from?" Hatake knew of Naruto's existance well, as he had been one of the shinobi trusted enough to be given the task of hiding him.

"Honestly I have no idea, but the results clearly state that they are **both** Minato's children and twins as well. I wonder if he never told of the existance of the girl due to his death or..." The hokage pinched his bridge of nose. He knew there were many unanswered questions in the air between them, but he also knew there was nothing he could do to help. With a wave of his hand his dismissed the younger man and leaned back in his chair as he disappeared, leaving him alone in his office once again.

-0-o-o-0-o-o-0-o-o-0-o-o-0-

The hokage made his way back to the hospital to inform to children of the results and decide how to handle them, he'd considered leaving in Hatake's care for a short while. He knew once the village council knew of their existance they would want them adopted by one of the prominent clans of the village so they could be placed on the path of 'proper shinobi' and would most likely want them in the academy soon after, he wasn't looking forward to dealing with the pompous old men today.

As he silently entered the room, he saw the boy soundly asleep 'No doubt an effect of the medication needed to prevent an infection.' he thought. The girl however, was in the lap of a monkey masked Anbu who seemed to be passing the time playing shogi with the dog masked Anbu sitting across from him. The girl noticed him first, pointing in his direction, causing the dog masked man to scramble out of his seat to salute his leader. The monkey, unable to stand with his lap full, saluted the best he could sitting down, apologizing. Hiruzen made his way over to the girl, her big blue eyes watching his every move, and kneeled down to her level the best he could.

"Hello, Naruko." watching her squirm nervously, looking up to the Anbu whose lap she currently occupied, muttering something along the lines of 'Saru-kun'.

"Ohayo..." she said softly after a slight nudge from 'Saru-kun'.

"G-gomen nasai, Hokage-sama. She doesn't speak much. She's only spoken for a short while before, just to ask who you were and what to call us so far." Came the nervous apology/explanation from Inu, who was still standing.

"No need" holding his hand up, to dismiss the need for an apology "I understand Naruko not wanting to speak often. I'm not going to make her. I just wanted to see how they were doing and to relay the results... If you would, gentlemen."

Inu quickly got the message and exited the room to stand guard outside the door. Saru stood and gently placed Naruko in his seat before leaving to join Inu, making sure to close the door behind him.

"Do you know why I'm here, Naruko?" Hiruzen asked, taking Inu's former seat.

"..." Naruko said nothing, though he hadn't expected anything in the first place, the girl seemed diligently silent for now.

"I'm here to share the results of the blood test. Do you know what they were?"

"..." Nothing. She didn't seem to like him...

"They state that you and Naruto are both the children of the Yondaime, this villages former leader. Did you know this before, Naruko?" He spoke gently, hoping to get more than silence this time.

"... play..." She finally spoke, pointing to the abandoned shogi board, a few of it's pieces moved out of place by Inu's sudden salute.

Hiruzen, deciding to oblige, placed all the pieces at their starting positions. Naruko moved her wooden token first.

"Let's play a game. Every time you take one of my pieces, I'll answer a question. 'Kay?" Naruko stated this clearly, tilting her head at the old man.

Hiruzen was stunned at words, but acquiesced all the same. He was just glad she was no longer quietly sitting and opted to actually speak.

After roughly five or so minutes Sarutobi captured a piece and carefully spoke. "Why wouldn't you speak... are you afraid?"

"I apologize for my quiescence. It was not incertitude but cautiousness, which lead my actions. I was simply being observant, please do not misconstrue it for ingratitude. I am quite thankful for your assistance thus far, Hokage-sama." And with that, Naruko floored the Sandaime. When he hoped she would speak, he hadn't expected that of all things, she didn't exactly sound her age.

"But-"

"... piece..." Naruko cut him off, and was silent once more. Sarutobi prayed to get through this game without being confused by a 6 year old more than once... he was pretty sure she was getting a kick out of this.

Ten minutes later and the hokage captured another piece, losing one of his own in the process. "Where were you and Naruto all this time? By our records he disappeared almost four years ago, and you... we don't exactly have a record of you..."

"I-" Naruko paused, chewing softly on her bottom lip "am not certain. I- We do not remember much past the last year or so. We have tried to recall events from further, but have failed. Gomen Nasai, Hokage-sama, but onii-chan and I are just as confounded as you..."

"Naruko, we have record of Naruto in an orphanage until the age of two. He went missing afterwards, around this time of year, but noone has seen him since." The young girl had a pensive look on her face. "Naruko, do you remember where you've been?"

"I remember onii-chan and I were in the forest... we were far from here that much I know. Apart from that, we just lived in the wooded ares between here and a large desert..."

'That's anywhere between here and the border of Suna... So roughly 80 or so miles... in a straight line...' thought Hiruzen as he watched Naruko move another token.

It seems his earlier prayer was not answered...

* * *

><p>Review please, they make happy. :) Tell me where I can improve, I'd greatly appreciate it.<p>

**Edit- I'm sorry for the erratic updating. You see my mom and a friend witnessed a person throw a puppy from a moving car in front of that friends house, so my mom scooped the puppy up and brought her home... I now own a small puppy who needs ALOT of attention. So now as of two days ago, I have very little free time. :( Next chapter will be a little longer, I promise.**


End file.
